1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus that performs recording on a medium.
2. Related Art
In a recording apparatus such as a printer, a structure of transporting a target object, that is, a recording target medium such as recording paper, by using a transportation belt is adopted in some cases. However, a transportation belt is sometimes contaminated with dust or fiber, etc. originating from a recording target medium and having settled thereon, or with ink, etc. that is an example of liquid. If such contaminants transfer onto a recording target medium, it might make the quality of recording low. In particular, when recording is performed on both sides of a sheet of paper, there is a high risk of adhesion, to a transportation belt during recording on the back, of ink that was applied during recording on the front.
To solve this problem, a structure that includes a means for cleaning a transportation belt has been proposed in related art. For example, such a structure is disclosed in JP-A-2004-161454. An ink-jet recording apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2004-161454 includes a cleaning blade and a cleaning web. The cleaning blade is brought into contact with the transportation belt, and, in a contact state, scrapes off ink or paper dust, etc. that is on the surface of the belt. The cleaning web is brought into contact with the transportation belt, and, in a contact state, wipes the surface of the belt. The cleaning web is in the form of a roll on a web shaft. Driven by a motor, the cleaning web is taken up onto another shaft.
How unclean a transportation belt is varies from one to another depending on the state of use of an apparatus. However, in a recording apparatus according to related art, cleaning control is performed always in the same way regardless of how unclean a transportation belt is. This results in wasteful consumption of a cleaning material (cleaning web in JP-A-2004-161454).